


Night talks

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one episode in a series of 4x07 is clearly missed a scene that I would very much like to see</p><p>После одного эпизода в серии 4х07 есть явно пропущенная сцена, которую очень бы хотелось увидеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night talks

_\- Форстман?_  
\- Логан.  
\- За Гилисса?  
\- За Рейчел.  
\- Вваливайся уже...

 

***

         Я пришел сюда не потому что – некуда идти, отелей вокруг пруд пруди, и деньги на них у меня есть. Как раненый зверь спешит туда, где безопасно, так и я, на абсолютном автомате оказался здесь. Не знаю, как и на чем добрался… не уверен, что устою на ногах, пока заветная дверь откроется – в ушах звенит, все плывет перед глазами… Бывало, мы с Тревисом влипали и огребали по-полной, так что махать кулаками и парировать вовремя удары я умею. Дело не в физическом состоянии, Логан, я уверен, чувствует себя гораздо хуже! Но я – сломался…

         Кажется, Харви понял это сразу, и я благодарен – за его молчание, после краткого обмена репликами (диалогом это не назовешь) на пороге его квартиры, впустив меня внутрь, он не задал ни одного вопроса. Молча протянул стакан с виски, также молча всунул в руки полотенце и толкнул в сторону ванной.

         Отмокаю я долго… так долго, что Харви, кажется, забеспокоился – не испортил ли я его мраморную лохань своим трупом… Мне же нужно немного времени на передышку… Предательство простить нельзя… пусть даже совершенное впопыхах и по глупости, поддавшись мгновенному порыву и тут же об этом пожалев. Осадок останется и рано или поздно – всплывет, отравляя все вокруг. Упираясь в стену ладонями, позволяю жестким струям душа литься на голову, смывая кровь и ошметки самоуважения. Бессильная ярость – что это такое, понимаешь только когда сам чувствуешь это… Костяшки, и без того разбитые в кровь, вновь начинают кровоточить оттого что я колочу ими ни в чем не повинную стену душа в квартире моего друга…

\- Хватит! – выключив воду, Харви дает мне полотенце, полностью игнорируя мои попытки что-то возразить или объяснить. Честно говоря, и сам не знаю, что я делаю или говорю… чувствую себя куском желе, по которому проехался асфальтовый каток по  имени Рейчел Зейн. – Ешь! – дождавшись, когда я приплетусь вслед за ним из ванной в ту часть квартиры, где должна быть кухня, он подвигает мне тарелку с дымящимся еще стейком. – Нет, детка, я его не жарил для тебя, - верно поняв мое немое изумление, объясняет он, - служба доставки работает круглосуточно, а для постоянных клиентов – тем более…

Мне кажется, я совсем не хочу есть… и только где-то на середине этого самого стейка, когда я, наконец, начинаю ощущать его вкус, приходит на ум, что я не ел ничего где-то с ланча. Харви наблюдает за процессом с тем самым выражением на лице, что трудно понять, запивая это чистым виски. Скоро он начнет задавать вопросы… неудобные и правильные… но сейчас мне не хочется ни того, ни другого.

\- Спасибо, - отодвинув чуть ли не вылизанную тарелку, опускаю голову на скрещенные руки, не желая продолжать.

\- Где плед – ты знаешь, - легко поднявшись, Харви, походя оставив тарелку и бокалы в мойке, направляется в ту часть квартиры, что громко именуется спальней и где стоит кровать, - мне, в отличие от тебя, завтра надо быть в конторе. Так что – спокойной ночи…

\- Харви! – этот вопль души, прозвучавший как-то помимо меня, для него, кажется, ожидаем. Он возвращается, также неспешно, как и все, что он делает – виски, бокалы, барная стойка между нами…

\- Говори…

Легко сказать…  Потирая лицо ладонью, смотрю на него, встречая выжидающий взгляд…

\- Знаю, о чем ты думаешь, и прошу – не надо! – осеняет меня внезапно, но Харви этого говорить не стоит. А он усмехается, прячась за бокалом виски.

\- Знаешь… ты у нас еще и мысли читаешь на расстоянии, при прочих своих талантах…

\- Нет, просто вспомнил тот наш разговор, - бурчу я, говоря про тот раз, когда заявился в контору с фингалом под глазом. – И я не хочу втягивать тебя… это не касается фирмы, это – между Логаном и мной!

\- А я спорю? – изогнув бровь, произносит он, - ему хорошо досталось, надеюсь?

Благодарно улыбнувшись, киваю, отпивая чуть ли не половину порции одним глотком… в голове начинает приятно шуметь, картинка перед глазами слегка плывет… И вот я уже ловлю себя на том, что в подробностях пересказываю весь наш с Рейчел разговор,  слова Логана и то, что я думаю о предложении Форстмана… Кажется, будто балансирую на краю пропасти, еще шаг – и скачусь вниз…

Его пристальный взгляд ни на секунду не отрывается от меня, пока словесный поток не иссякает также внезапно… и, замолчав, я допиваю вискарь залпом, ощущая, что просто проваливаюсь в темноту…

 

***

         Выговорился и уснул… как все дети… Наливаю себе еще вискаря, с тоской провожая мысль о том, чтобы прикорнуть хоть на часок – все равно не засну. А до подъема –часа полтора … 

         _Стук в дверь уже настораживает, а то – в каком Малой приполз состоянии, приводит в бешенство. И, пока он отмокает в душе, очень стараюсь удержать себя в руках. Комплекс защитника, сказал бы психолог… нормальная реакция близкого человека – добавлю я._

_Его истерика, а это была именно она, тоже объяснима и, в принципе, понятна… ужасно во всем этом то, что можешь только стоять в стороне и наблюдать, как он ошибается… Но – это его жизнь и шишки свои он тоже должен сам набить, к сожалению… И без того, последние несколько месяцев я старался, как мог, чтобы затеянная им же игра не вышла ему боком слишком уж сильно. С трудом, но мне удалось… Теперь бы еще вернуть его назад, чтоб под присмотром был, олух царя небесного…_

_Стейк, очевидно, пришелся очень кстати, хотя он и не поверил, что его доставили из ресторана, вон – как уминает за обе щеки, ходячее недоразумение…_

_Я наблюдаю за ним, медленно цедя все тот же бокал виски, раздумывая – насколько хватит его «твердого решения» - не ввязывать меня в их с Рейчел свару. Женщины… губы кривятся в презрительной усмешке, я прямо чувствую ее на лице. Не стоят они, не одна из них, вот такого пустого взгляда и тех мучений, что мы вынуждены переживать из-за них. Майк как-то пришел ко мне за советом, только вот воспользовался ли он им… Не смешивай все в одну кучу, мухи и котлеты – вещи несовместимые. И лучше, если они будут как можно дальше друг от друга. Тогда есть шанс, что удачной окажутся обе сделки._

_Мне надо его разговорить, но это упрямое и упертое ходячее недоразумение старательно строит из себя стоика, лишь бы я, не дай бог, не решил, что он – дурак и сопливый романтик! Стоит мне подняться, как он вскидывается, словно трепетная лань, напряженный взгляд не отрывается от меня, ожидая… чего – сочувствия, насмешек, сожалений? Он слишком хорошо меня для этого знает… как и я – его… Бутылка виски, два бокала…_

_\- Говори…_        

Логан та еще сволочь, конечно, но мисс Зейн всех обошла – овечка кроткая! Малой в лишних подробностях пересказывает мне события прошлого вечера – ее совершенно ненужное ни сейчас, ни вообще признание, что нанесло гораздо больший ущерб, чем их с Логаном «поцелуй». Мне не жаль малышку Рейчел, она из того разряда «счастливых» девиц, что всегда устроятся в жизни с максимальным комфортом – я стараюсь таких обходить стороной или отправлять их из своей постели до завтрака. Но Малой… его прошлое делает его особенно уязвимым, не давая толком в людях разобраться…

Он засыпает на полуслове, словно его просто выключили, впрочем – так и есть, нервное напряжение, державшее его на привязи, отпустило… Накрыв его пледом, ухожу к камину, в кресле коротать часы до подъема не так удобно, зато не проспишь…

         Сумбур в голове мешает расслабиться, будто Майк меня заразил, и виски в этот раз идет не впрок… Рейчел его окунула в грязь, теперь же будет круги нарезать, чтобы он ее простил. Донна, конечно, объяснит ей – и куда Майк пропал, и где он пробудет ближайшее время.  Тихо усмехаюсь сам себе – тоже мне, центр реабилитации бесславных героев банкинга! Форстман – с него станется подхватить то, что плохо лежит, тем более, у меня. А Майк, в его-то нынешнем состоянии с головой не просто не дружит, она у него отдельно функционирует, на автопилоте. Надо его вернуть в контору, иначе он вляпается такое дерьмо, разгрести которое будет не так просто, как это… Джессика ни за что не согласится – подсказывает, как всегда – вовремя услужливый внутренний голос. Запинав его как можно глубже в подсознание, чтоб не встревал, когда не надо, выливаю остатки виски в бокал… Иного решения нет, мне вообще не стоило его отпускать.

Допив виски, отправляюсь в душ. Будем считать это – планом на сегодняшний день. Вернуть Майка Росса, юриста без диплома, в фирму, под присмотр, пока он еще чего-нибудь не натворил… Ловлю собственное отражение на дурацкой улыбке – Джессика будет в ярости…   я ее уговорю…


End file.
